There is known an image forming system constructed with an image forming device and bookbinding device. In an image forming system disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication TOKKAI No. 2004-209869), for example, a stack of sheets for the body of a book (also referred to as a body), which will be the content of the book, is wrapped with a cover in a square shape, and the spine of the stack of sheets for the body is attached to the cover with glue, thereby performing so-called wrap-bookbinding to form a book.
Further, in the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a cover is cut, based on the size of a body (the size of sheets for the body and the thickness of a stack of the sheets), and the cut cover is conveyed and stopped at a predetermined position. The stop position of the cover is properly set to a position where the edges of the cover are aligned with the edge of the body when the body is wrapped with the cover.
In Patent Document 1, it is assumed that a cover in a size that accords with the size of the body is fed. However, a case where the size of a body and that of the cover are different is not considered.
For example, with regard to wrap-bookbinding, there is a case where bookbinding is performed such that a book is formed by cutting the fore edge after wrapping a body with a cover in an approximate size capable of wrapping the body and attaching the cover to the body with glue, and there is also a case where bookbinding is performed by wrapping a body intentionally with a cover in a different size from the body.
The present invention was developed to solve problems with cases, as described above, and an object of the invention is to provide an image forming system applicable to various cases of wrap-bookbinding.